dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin's Bane
Overview :"A griffin is stalking caravans. Join the volunteers who plan to vanquish the beast." Help the men of the Enlistment Corps to track down and kill a troublesome Griffin. A Royal Orders Quest. Walkthrough To begin this quest speak to Aldous in the Duke's Demesne. Choosing the option "Aid the Corps on a hunting expedition" will start the quest. Meet the group of "elites" outside the southern gate. Speak with the Volunteers Just outside Gran Soren's southern gate, speak with Ser Georg and then follow the company south on the route leading to the Moonshower Cliffs. The other volunteers include Ser Bastian, Ser Defloe, Ser Jerremy, Ser Julius, Ser Yohem, Ser Arman, and Ser Nikolas. Join the Campaign - part 1 Slay a creature (usually a Goblin) and use its carcass to attract the Griffin land - pick up one and carry a corpse to the ambush point (a translucent circle visible on the ground). Join the Campaign - part 2 Once the bait has been laid the Griffin will be tempted to land and the fight begins - the battle here has two possible outcomes: slay the Griffin here or allow it to flee to the Bluemoon Tower. Choosing to allow the Griffin to flee may be preferable, especially when combining this quest with Supply and Demands. Allowing the Griffin to flee will also enable the player to enjoy the epic battle itself, collect considerable treasure and experience. Pursue the Fleeing Griffin Assuming the Griffin survives the engagement, it must be followed to the Bluemoon Tower. The Griffin will be at full health when encountered again at Bluemoon Tower regardless of how much damage it sustained during the first encounter. In order to reach the tower, travel north crossing the bridge, then along Conquest Road, past Windbluff Tower, and continue north past of Hillfigure Knoll. After the path turns northeast a fork will be encountered, with the leftmost path leading to the Blighted Manse. Ignore the left path and continue along the Windworn Valley to Pastona Cavern, and Smugglers' Pass leading ultimately to the tower. At this final stage of the journey bandit ambushes are to be expected. Additionally a Golem may be fought, and there is an opportunity to loot the Bandit's Den - here skeletal enemies will be encountered, who also inhabit the wider region after nightfall. Enter the tower gates to find Ser Georg and the other Enlistment Corps men engaged in battle on the ground floor, harried by Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mages and Snow Harpies. Move upwards through the tower to reach a room with two doors - a barred door on the left (which cannot be opened from this side) and a closed wooden door on the right. Proceed through the wooden door on the right to face the Griffin. The Griffin assails the hunting party out in the open. Smash the wooden log barring the two gates to proceed. At the second gate, the Arisen may choose to proceed to the battlement path on the right to access the lever on the far side. More Gran Soren guards die the longer this process takes. After the second gate is open, Ser Westley is taken by the Griffin to on top the gate. Saving Ser Westley is optional, though it affects optional dialogue to be later heard from Mercedes. At the third gate, fend off the Griffin until it breaks down the gate. When the third gate opens, the Arisen may stand their ground or retreat quickly to along the circular path - here the enraged Griffin destroys much of the path, killing anyone caught on it. Once the next area is reach, take the large stairway leading up to the top of the tower. At the top of the stairs the final battle with the Griffin will take place. If the quest A Troublesome Tome was previously completed, Steffen will come to the party's aid during the summit battle. Steffen has alternate actions depending on whether he was given a forgery - or not. Defeat the Griffin at the summit of the tower. Report your Victory Once the Griffin is defeated collect all the Gold, a Portcrystal, and other treasure. The chests here contain Gryphic Armor and other equipment. Now return to Gran Soren - all the soldiers involved in the hunt for the Griffin are all members of the Enlistment Corps, previously under Mercedes' command - hence - speak to her as she will wish to know the fate of the men. (optional) Inform Aldous that the Griffin has been slain to complete the quest. Preparations and considerations Prior to starting this quest, consider the following : *The Griffin is very weak against Fire. A Mage or Sorcerer with Fire based spells and enchantments will be a boon. If possible, equip fire based weapons. *Some of the men of the enlistment corps are likely to die during the quest - to save them, bring wakestones. *3 Skeleton Keys are needed to open the locked areas in the Bandit's Den in Smugglers' Pass passed en route. * Consider stopping by the Windbluff Tower to accept the quest Supply and Demands from Ser Daerio on the way to Bluemoon Tower. Saving Ser Westley Ser Westley must be saved along with all others in the party in order to please Mercedes by protecting all the men of the Enlistment Corps. At the locked gate at the Bluemoon Tower Westley will be grabbed by a Griffin and taken to atop the gate to be mauled and pecked at. He must be saved before the Griffin alights on the top of the gate as this place cannot be reached to revive him with a Wakestone. Use strong attacks on the Griffin to attempt to stagger it in flight - this will cause it to drop Ser Westley allowing him to escape - he will often survive the drop. If this is not successful then using group curatives such as Spring Water whilst Westley is being attacked can save him - Steel Nut Salve may also be useful here in this regard. Eventually the Griffin will tire of its attacks and Westley will struggle free, jump off the gate, and rejoin the fight. The top of the gate can be reached by a long levitate jump from the adjacent elevated walkway - this gives an opportunity for some to revive Ser Westley with a wakestone. However, if one waits until the last gate is opened before reviving, the knight will have certainly permanently expired. Alternatively, killing the Griffin before it escapes to the tower (time paradox) prevents Westley from being placed in this perilous position in the first place. Enemies The enemies encountered in this quest include the following en route: Goblins, Bandits, Direwolves, Snow Harpies, and Spiders as well as Skeletons at night. A Golem is encountered in Pastona Cavern. Further Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mages, and Snow Harpies are found in the tower, as well as the Griffin. Quotes Steffen "Well? Did I seem the hero, racing to the aid of those in peril? Truth be told, 'twas happenstance that delivered me. I was tracing the steps of the sorcerer Salomet -- they led me here. Upon my arrival I see you, locked in combat with a griffin! I knew it for a golden opportunity. And I daresay I stole the show! No need for thanks, ser. No need at all! Notes *It is not necessary to feed the Griffin a Goblin. It can be fed either a Goblin or the Spiders found on Moonshower Cliffs - the bait need not be dead to lure the Griffin. *If the Griffin is slain at the first battle site The Bluemoon Tower will still need to be visited during the quest The Wyrmking's Ring. *Using the Maker's Finger arrow will instantly slay the Griffin on the first encounter. *Mercedes will have a different dialogue depending on whether the Arisen has kept all the soldiers alive... or not. **The easiest way to ensure the men's survival is to kill the Griffin rapidly at the first encounter. **Mercedes should be spoken before completing the quest by speaking to Aldous. *During the quest, at Bluemoon Tower, the Enlistment Corps men are to be found: **Ser Loren and Ser Arbel (wounded) are at the entrance. **Ser Aloyis and Ser Auber appear nearby to fight the harpies. **Ser Nikolas is fighting a set of Skeleton Warriors on the stairs. **Ser Josiff is further up the stairs, past Ser Nikolas, past the first Skeleton Mage and right in front of the second one. **Ser "Unnamed" is killed by the Griffin in the cutscene after opening the door, but he can be saved with a Wakestone. **Ser Georg, Ser Cyrus, Ser Westley and Ser Arman are the four Corps soldiers trying to break down the first gate. **Once the Griffin is defeated, the surviving soldiers will be gathered on top of the tower (in addition to Ser Loren). *The bars on the first gate can be broken using ranged attacks prior to this quest, opening the gate - if this is done the Soldier who normally is killed by the Griffin when first entering the curved outer path will survive. *The quest is foreshadowed by a Griffin ambush on a cart just outside Gran Soren's south gate - Ser Jerremy, Ser Julius, Ser Clyde, and another unnamed soldier take part in the defense during this event - the ambush usually takes place sometime during the Wyrm Hunt Quests. *Steffen's aid is not required for 3* pawn knowledge of this quest. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests